Wanny Riduan
Nurwanny Karleena Riduan (born 22nd September, 2000) is deemed to be one of the original members of The Table going back to the BT (Before Table) era. Being given birth in Singapore, she later moved on to greater pastures (Well not really) in 2002 to Bunbury (AKA Dead End Town) and has ever since been keen to leave, along with many of the members that remain within the group. Riduan is renowned for her satirical, sarcastic remarks regarding many of the scum humans that reside mostly within Hell, and also within the run-down city. Having a massive hatred for the inhabitants, Riduan, including the members of The Table, prefer to stay with one another, rather than conversing with other humans, because other humans are pretty disgusting. Riduan has gone down as a massive addict for the cream sandwich biscuit known as Oreos. Everyday she would walk into Hell's Library and would sometimes supply Oreos to those that felt worthy. Being an unfortunate victim of the place rightly referred to as Hell, Riduan has many beefs with many of the inhabitants, one of them being the Old Hag, a wicked and vile creature that has been roaming the halls of Hell for God knows. Riduan will often be reminded of the horrors of the Hag, as her trademark, "UMMM" and, "YEAH" will haunt Riduan's dreams and turn them into nightmares. Riduan is known as a strong guidance councillor to the rest of The Table, as many of the members seek her for help during stressful times. Members of the group are well known for going to Riduan when suffering with issues such as experiences in hell and relations with other people, members are known for expressing their deepest secrets to Riduan and the situations they are going through, this in return, supports the members due to her helpful and abetting ways. Causing all of the members to see her as the one to go to for guidance. Riduan, due to her stressful situation during the final year of Hell (2018), is known for considering herself as the "self deprecating queen". This self deprecating joke in itself allows Riduan to display her humour to the rest of the group, while also giving them an inside to the issues that are a heavy burden to her at that point in time (usually to do with hell). Allowing the members to support her in return. Riduan is also known to be the vault keeper of a large portion of secrets that she rarely opens up and spills to anyone. HOWEVER, Riduan is also known for only releasing the secrets of people she strongly disagrees with and loathes outside of the group. This, however being a long list, opens up her ability to receive and increase the size of her vault, Hence creating much enjoyment for the members of the group if she decides to spill such secrets. This title however doesn't come easily, and is not just worked for just by her. Riduan is known for having many minions hidden within the crowds up people she strongly dislikes, this grants her the ability to gain more knowledge on the people around her, even gaining information about other peoples opinions on certain members of the group and even herself. BT (Before Table) Era BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) Era The BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) Era was the era where it all started for Riduan and The Table (from Riduan's POV). This was the era where Riduan first met Michael Tamm (2006), Rangi Scanlon (2009) then lastly Mitchell Wagenhauser in 2010. Within this era, Riduan was well known to everyone in the group for shredding one of Braydon Bugatti's infamous drawings that he had created especially for her. This drawing included the words "RIP You" across the chest of what seemed to be the Grim Reaper, a strange illustration to gift someone after confessing your love for them. Being left with the usual uneasiness after the simple interaction with the socially inept individual, Riduan shredded the masterpiece, abandoning it deep within the grounds of Hell, just in front of TT (Twin Tree). She had suffered Bugatti's strange and clingy ways years before the event, the traumatic memories still haunt her to this day. It is only known by the group what truly happened to the drawing, a secret that can never be revealed... shhhhhhh. Riduan was good friends with Tamm, Scanlon and Wagenhauser but became far closer in the future. The experience of junior Hell was far less pressuring and stressful for Riduan as she was soon to figure out on her transfer to Hell. BTT (Before Table Twin Tree) Era The BTT (Before Table Twin Tree) era was the first era Riduan experienced within the horrors of Hell. This era, due to the frustration and stress caused a stronger bond between her and the other 3 she knew all too well in the BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) Era. This also saw a new face to the group, Jethro Harrison, who in later years, began a relationship with Riduan. CE (Couch) Era The CE (Couch) Era, is the Era Riduan is surviving in as of 2018. Meme Creation History Riduan is not known for making any historical memes throughout The Table, however, in her own words, she simply "just always says weird shit".